Sanity Upheaval
by Mindreko
Summary: Dark Naruto Fic – Naruto goes bad and swears revenge upon his old village. Upon joining Akatsuki, teamed with Uchiha Itachi and Tobi, Naruto becomes a incredibly powerful shinobi with profound potential. What will he do once he encounters Konoha again?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Dark Naruto Fic – Naruto goes bad and swears revenge upon his old village. Upon joining Akatsuki, teamed with Uchiha Itachi and Tobi, Naruto becomes a incredibly powerful shinobi with profound potential. What will he do once he encounters Konoha again? **

'_**This village will fall … and from its ashes, a new one will arise, one that will shake the very foundations of the world …'**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO and I NEVER WILL**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU**

Sanity's Upheaval

Chapter 1

Written by A. Leong aka Mindreko

'Get that demon brat!'

'Make him suffer as he made us suffer!'

_Not this again__…_The constant thoughts kept pounding in the young twelve year old boy's head as he dashed through the village alleyways in an attempt to avoid the enraged villagers who pelted him with pans, sticks, rocks – anything they could get their hands on. Finally, Naruto managed to escape by transforming himself into a statue and he watched as the villagers ran past shouting abusive and very vulgar language. Naruto quietly made his way to the only solitary spot he knew, the Hokage Monument. As he settled himself on the Fourth's head, he felt calmer and began to reflect on the day.

_**6 hours earlier…**_

Naruto was busy completing a D-rank mission with Team 7. As usual, he was grumbling.

'Freaking hell, I hate looking for this stupid cat! What is it, like the seventh time its run away?' yelled Naruto in exasperation.

'Shut up Naruto, do you see Sasuke complaining? NO YOU DON'T! It's because he's the perfect man, and so handsome and talented, unlike you!' Screeched Sakura as her voice changed to a purr in describing Sasuke. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and attempted to distance himself from Sakura who was now hanging on his arm.

'Naruto, in order to get better missions, we have to do these lowly missions first,' said Kakashi, contempt clear in his tone.

'KAKASHi-SENSEI, why don't you train me at all? You said you would teach me some new techniques!' whined Naruto. Secretly, Naruto knew Kakashi-sensei was training Sasuke at night because he could somehow smell them from his apartment.

'Naruto, I don't have time to train you, you know how busy Jounins are,' said Kakashi with a fierce look at Naruto as he thought _that demon bastard, taking away my beloved teacher._

'Dobe, you're too weak to even bother with training,' Sasuke said in a drawling voice. His words were augmented by rigorous nods from Sakura.

The rest of the day passed with equal treatment towards Naruto.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Are they __always going to see me as a demon? Do they not see that I am merely the vessel of a demon, not the demon itself? How long does this folly go on? How long do I have to put up with all this? It isn't fair… _thought Naruto as one lone tear slid down his cheek.

'NARUTO! ARE YOU UP HERE AGAIN?' yelled a voice coming up a stairway.

'Yes, Iruka-sensei,' said Naruto. He detected his scent a few minutes ago as the father-figure Chuunin made his way up to the Hokage Monument.

'Naruto, what are you doing up here?' asked Iruka in a sincere tone.

'I really don't want to explain right now. I'm feeling so lonely it's depressing. Why do they always see me for someone that I'm not? Every day I get attacked, my own team rejects me and treats me with absolute malice, all for something I had no control over. IT ISN'T FAIR!' screamed Naruto with the last words.

Iruka came over and attempted to wrap his arms around Naruto, but Naruto resisted.

'Look at me, Naruto. LOOK AT ME!' pleaded Iruka. Naruto slowly looked up and Iruka stared in shock. His normal sapphire blue eyes were tinged with red. After a moment, it went completely red. Iruka jumped bad as a huge red aura surrounded Naruto, spinning around him like a hurricane. ANBU around the village felt the huge charka pulse and immediately started off towards the scene of trouble. Sandaime-Hokage looked up from his paperwork and immediately donned his black Shinobi battle suit and flew out the window. _Naruto, you fool! Were the villages right about you being the demon itself? _

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NARUTO? STOP IT!' Iruka screamed. Iruka suddenly felt a huge charka blast come towards him and he could not avoid it. Spinning like a top, he landed heavily across the monument. 'Naruto, I'm sorry that I couldn't always be there to protect you. I forgive you for this…I'm…so…sorry' choked Iruka, tears welling up in his eyes. The last thing he would see was the early morning sun as it rose up into the sky. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Naruto never heard him as he jumped over the walls of Konoha Village, his heart half plagued by the fact that he killed one of the only people that really recognised him, and the other half enjoying the bloodshed. Naruto had no control over his body when he lost control, and certainly this time was no exception. Bloodshed also was not irregular. Naruto nimbly jumped from tree to tree, with an unknown destination. Little did he know, there were two silent characters, with dark black billowing cloaks with red marks over them whom Naruto was soon to encounter.

_Back in Konoha…_

Sandaime and the ANBU looked at Iruka's bloodied corpse. The ANBU stood silently, not altogheter familiar with the Chuunin teacher from the academy, but Sandaime wept openly, his heart mourning for the boy he once comforted over his lost parents, by the gravesite. _So Naruto was a demon after all,_ thought Sandaime. _I'm sorry, Fourth. I must exterminate him._ With a hardened resolve and a sudden impact of crystal clear clarity, the Third Hokage looked at the Fourth's clay face. 'Sorry Fourth, it looks like I have to rid the world of your demon son', muttered Sandaime bitterly. He hated the prospect of denying Arashi's last wish, for his son to be recognised and praised, but Naruto had done nothing except annoying pranks…and finally this. A kill – recognised as treason and punishable by death in Konoha.

_In an unknown destination.._

Naruto stopped to take a break and stared at his bloodied hands. Feeling an uncontrollable emotion well up inside him, he threw back his head and let out a howl – a howl of mourning, for a lost comrade, for the many years of mistreatment and humiliation and above all, the undeniable horror of being recognised and branded as a demon, not a human child.

'I CURSE YOU ALL WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING!' roared Naruto to the heavens. Feeling fatigued, Naruto lay down but his nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. Suddenly, two tall figures in black cloaks loomed over him.

'Who are you? What do you want with me?' spat Naruto, his hands clawed into fists as he backed into a tree.

'We wish you no harm. I am Uchiha Itachi, a former Konoha ninja, and this is Tobi, my comrade. Together we are part of an organisation called Akatsuki. Please come with us. We have need of your abilities and in addition, we know the reason you have left Konoha. Come with us, and you can build a better future,' answered the shorter of the two.

Naruto stared, bewildered. _I don't even know who these people want, but I've heard of Itachi and his role in the Uchiha massacre. Maybe my pathway lies also in darkness, since I participated in a lesser massacre. _After a rush of a sharpened resolve, Naruto stood up. The two Akatsuki members nodded, satisfied, and both placed their hands on Naruto's shoulders. The trio disappeared into the darkness of the night; they were not seen in that area for many a year.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: - Thanks for the reviews! They were very positive and encouraged me heaps. I won't be changing my writing style – that is, using apostrophes. Also, Sandaime Hokage is as I have made him, ignorant of Naruto's situation, just like the entire village. He may have a different opinion later in the story though…

Sanity's Upheaval

Chapter 2 – Many Surprises

Written by A.Leong aka Mindreko

_**In Konoha…**_

Sandaime-Hokage sat around a circular table along with the village council and elders. 'My comrades and friends, I have puzzled over many days as to the actions of Uzumaki Naruto. My belief is that Naruto, being the demon that he is, finally gave in to his demonic instincts, and has taken the life of a fellow Konoha shinobi. Due to this, I have labelled Naruto a missing-nin and to be killed on sight. I will send two ANBU squads to locate him and bring me his head,' announced Sandaime. His proclamation was accompanied by many cheers of the council, for everyone hated Naruto profoundly, because the ramifications that the Kyuubi massacre affected almost everyone in the village.

Only one person disagreed. '_You fools…Naruto is not like that. Given the circumstance, I believe that the environment he grew up in caused him to become like this. One thing is for certain, Naruto will come back for retribution one day. As the leader of ROOT, I will not allow him to shake the foundations of this village. However, I must also ensure that Naruto is not killed.'_ The village elder known as Danzo kept his face passive as he gauged the reactions of the council. There was no doubt that the people who saw Naruto beyond the Kyuubi were very few.

'This meeting is then adjourned. You are all dismissed,' said Sandaime in a formal tone after the cheering and celebration died down.

_T__he Hokage, who promised the Fourth that Naruto will be viewed upon as a hero holds such ludicrous assumptions about Naruto! If only he even bothered to look inside Naruto's life…I couldn't, since it would be too suspicious. Ha, the village hero's son treated as the lowliest human alive. I have great plans for him…and for myself.' _As these thoughts ran through Danzo's mind, the sickening irony of the situation tore into his heart, followed by a malicious smirk. He stood up and exited the room swiftly. He had another meeting to attend.

_**Meanwhile**__…_

Naruto was being lead blindfold into a dark entrance. Little did he know he would spend the large majority of the next few years inside training and studying. Naruto felt the blindfold being taken away from his eyes and he squinted at the large room, momentarily unfocused. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself at the base of a very large statue. Surrounding him were several pillars on which a cloaked figure stood. On the tallest pillar, a thin menacing voice spoke.

'Uzumaki Naruto, wielder of Kyuubi no Kitsune, unfairly banished from the Leaf Village Konoha. We welcome you. My name is Danzo. We are the Akatsuki.'

'Umm, hi,' said Naruto hesitatingly. He had not seen Danzo before, but he had heard tales of him, the secretive man who ran the Konoha ROOTS. 'Aren't you from Konoha? Why are you here in this secret organization? I thought it only consisted of S-class missing Nins.'

'I am from Konoha indeed…' muttered Danzo. 'However, this village is going to the ruins by the way the leaders run it. Especially my former team mate, Sarutobi. I have great plans for Konoha, and you will be a part of them.'

'What will my role be involved in…Danzo-sama?' asked Naruto confused.

'Look at us. What a race. We are a homogenous, and – supposedly – an egalitarian race. Yet it seems not so. There is corruption in this world. I can smell the stench. There is war in this world. Look around you. Poverty. War. Death. Annihilation. Will there be no end? Or shall we keep killing each other until the world ceases to exist? ' The tone is Danzo's voice was surprisingly bitter. 'However, look at you. Shunned by your own village, for something you couldn't control, and now you are very much wanted in that village for crimes you couldn't possible have control over. You need protection... that we can provide. We can also provide you training so you are adequately equipped to deal with unfortunate situations. This all comes with… one condition.'

'What condition would that be?' asked Naruto, his voice wavering.

'That…you help us destroy Konoha.'

Naruto gasped. _Destroy Konoha? _He couldn't begin to fathom how he would feel attacking his former comrades. Sure, they treated him unfairly; they didn't even understand him but to _kill _them? Naruto thought back to the times where he was beaten within an inch of his life, being spat upon, and called names. _Yes_, he thought. _They do deserve my wrath. For my wrath was what caused all the mistreatment, was it not? I'll show them…how wrong they are, at the price of their lives! _Naruto looked up at Danzo and nodded, his blue eyes glittering with determination. 'I accept your proposition, Danzo-sama.'

Danzo nodded his head, satisfied. 'Then in that case, I will now reveal your team mates. Around you are the members of Akatsuki. Know that we consist of no more than ten members, including you now. All members have betrayed their village they grew up in and are the most dangerous and wanted criminals of all time. It is obvious, that you cannot reveal any of the names of Akatsuki, under any circumstance, whether it is torture or bribery. The penalty is death.' Danzo removed an item from his pocket, and threw it at Naruto. The item shone in the air, and Naruto caught it, and stared at it. It was a wonderful ring, and engraved on it was the words 空陳 (_Kuchin)_. 'What do these words mean, Danzo-sama?' asked Naruto.

'I cannot tell you at the moment. This is a secret far beyond what you can understand at the moment, and anyway, we cannot entrust you with such a secret. Your loyalty and strength have not been fully proven. Until the time we defeat Konoha, you will find out then,' answered Danzo. 'Without further ado, let me reveal your team mates. Tobi, you first.'

The tall brooding figure known as Tobi slowly stared at Naruto, his mask covering his face. As he lifted off his mask slowly, Naruto gasped and immediately fell upon his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanity's Upheaval

Chapter 3 – Introductions

Written by A.Leong aka Mindreko

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

As Naruto stared at Tobi, his mind was filled with the rushing of memorised information. _During the Third Ninja World War, flee on sight orders were placed to enemy ninjas by their superior due to the terrifying technique of the Fourth Hokage. Perhaps the greatest shinobi that ever lived, he gave his life and sacrificed himself, when the Kyuubi Demon attacked Konoha. _

The man formerly known as Tobi stared down at Naruto, his expression surprisingly tender. His brilliant blue eyes and blond hair looked very similar to Naruto. He was the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime, branded as the greatest and most powerful shinobi in the world.

'I thought, I thought you were…dead!' choked Naruto.

'You are aware that I sealed the Kyuubi inside yourself, Naruto? It appears that the one that performed the Jutsu is also sealed into yourself. I've been working hard for my release from that seal for many years now, and I've finally managed to become free. The Kyuubi on the other hand will never be free, due to the immense jutsu that sealed him away in the first place'.

Naruto stared. Not only was he shocked, but he was pissed off. 'WHY DID YOU SEAL THAT DAMN DEMON INTO ME ANYWAY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE HEARTBREAK THAT I WENT THROUGH? THE MISTREATMENT, THE BEATINGS?' he screamed hoarsely.

'I know…I know…I watched it all from your perspective,' said Yondaime. His expression hardened. 'And they will know the terror of my fury when I return, for my last dying wish was ignored. But…there's something you should know Naruto. The reason why I sealed the demon into you was…because you are my son.'

Naruto was gob smacked to say the least. _The Third Hokage told me my parents died during the Kyuubi attack! _'That means…Sandaime…lied to me? THE WHOLE VILLAGE LIED TO ME?' Naruto screamed. Yondaime looked concerned for a moment, and then nodded.

'Don't worry Naruto; we'll have our revenge…together. If it\s worth anything, I'm sorry that it came to this. I'm sorry that I have to tell you that your mother is dead; she died giving birth to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you suffered, I'm sorry that you were mistreated during your entire life. Your real name is Namikaze Naruto, I am Namikaze Minato…' said Yondaime, his voice cracking.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Over the past hour he had joined a secret and terrible organization, discovered his father was still alive, and that his father was one of the most powerful shinobi alive and also part of Akatsuki. Nevertheless, Naruto was used to a life of arduous labour and bullying and he could handle new information rather well. _My life is already screwed up as it is. I' not surprised that all this new crap doesn't even bother me._ 'I forgive you, Dad, but we'll have our revenge … won't we? Will you train me?' asked Naruto, his voice steady.

Minato looked surprised for a moment, and then he gave an evil grin. 'Yes, of course I'll train you. However, my introduction, no matter how personal, is wearing out. I can teach you advanced ninjutsu and taijutsu as well as an array of techniques only the Namikaze Clan can utilise. Now, meet your other members of the Akatsuki'.

The following members of Akatsuki stepped forward and showed their rings to Naruto.

Right thumb: 零 _rei_. 'Danzo, leader of Akatsuki'.

Right index finger: 青龍 _Seiryū_. 'Deidara'

Right middle finger: 白虎 _Byakko_. 'Sasori.'

Right ring finger: 朱雀 _Suzaku_. 'Itachi Uchiha.'

Right little finger: 玄武 _Genbu_. 'Zetsu.'

Left ring finger: 南斗 _Nanju_. 'Kisame Hoshigaki.'

Left middle finger: 北斗 _Hokuto_. 'Kakuzu.'

Left index finger: 三台 _santai_. 'Hidan.'

Left thumb: 玉女 _gyokunyo_, 'Namikaze Minato.

Naruto stared in awe. Before him were the members of the famed Akatsuki, the great organization. In conjunction, the rings they wore were quite significant, although Naruto didn't know the reason why. He looked down at his hands and with a start, noticed that the ring which had engraved on it 空陳 (_Kuchin)_ was already present on his left little finger.

'Danzo-sama… you told me before, but why do you require me here to destroy Konoha?' asked Naruto.

'The reasons are simple. Without a doubt, Konoha is the strongest village in the world. There are shinobi in there that are so powerful, even Akatsuki may not have a chance of beating, such as the Third Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, Copy Ninja Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, that accursed Sand Village and their Kazekage, Gaara. These people are powerful beyond measure, and from intelligence, we found out they are planning to attack us. This cannot happen. Inside you Naruto, is an untold potential which if unleashed, can be absolutely devastating. You realise that you possess a charka so malevolent yet unlimited that even alone, you will be a formidable fighting force. Therefore you are vital for the attack on Konoha. With the proper training we will provide, I have no doubt you will come to be very useful,' Danzo explained.

Unknown to all, Danzo had an ulterior motive. _Once Konoha falls, I can finally begin my ascent to immortality and become the greatest Shinobi of all time. I will build a superior army and sail to the shores of the Elder Gods and fight them for immortality! The only obstacle that stands in my way is that accursed Sarutobi, who knew my plans and has no doubt informed the powerful Sannin. They must fall. _

_But I need Naruto to become strong. __My team mates of Akatsuki are not strong enough to defeat Konoha alone, but with the power of Kyuubi on our side, greatest of the Bijuu, there can be no doubt of the victor…_

'Naruto, for the next two years you will train here. Akatsuki will take turns in training you. First off, you will train with your father. Genjutsu work will be done mainly with Itachi,' said Danzo.

'Yes, Danzo-sama,' said Naruto.

Over the next two years, Naruto trained with all his heart and resolved to become one of the greatest shinobi, like his father. He learnt the famous Yellow Flash technique, many advanced ninjutsu techniques and developed his own Rasengan infused with his nature charka. He was also superb with Taijutsu, having almost an unlimited amount of stamina and nearly unparalled strength. With Itachi, Naruto learnt how to dispel virtually any genjutsu technique, save the Mangekyou Sharingan, in which he had to call upon the Demon Fox to dispel. During strenuous times, Naruto found he could slip into his subconscious, and communicate with the Kyuubi. Initially this was rather intimidating, as the Kyuubi was quite pissed off, but eventually Kyuubi liked the idea of bloodshed and finishing his work Konoha, and therefore lent Naruto an unlimited supply of charka. This meant that when Naruto used Kage Bunshin, he could make virtually thousands of clones and when they dispelled, all that they learnt went to Naruto.

Danzo was hardly around the period when Naruto trained. Naruto assumed it was because he had to keep his tabs on Konoha and be around as well. Little did he know that Danzo, was researching deeply onto the whereabouts of the Elder Gods. Danzo in the past, had uncovered several scrolls deep in the Konoha vault of Hokages, when he was snooping around. He found a scroll that deeply explained that by challenging the Elder Gods and winning, you could gain immortality. It also warned however, the dangers of splitting your soul by attacking an Elder God, and it also said that none had returned. The last part of the scroll Danzo did not read, as his accursed team mate, Sarutobi had discovered him and furiously kicked him out.

Danzo had considered fighting him, since he and Sarutobi were on par for much of their lives. However, not wanting to cause a commotion, he simply dropped the scroll and walked out. Before exiting the room, he saw Sarutobi had picked up the scroll he was reading and stare at him, shocked. 'You can't be serious…old friend…' said Sarutobi. Danzo ignored him, and walked out.

There were also many disturbances in Akatsuki. Over the period of two years, Akatsuki numbers diminished. Kakuzu and Hidan were both slaughtered, killed by Konoha ninja. This was most disturbing, as Akatsuki members were considered the elite of the elite. _Still_, Naruto mused, _there is always someone better._ Hidan supposedly had gone too far into hunting his bounty and was outsmarted. The details about Kakuzu is not known, but he had not been seen for many months now.

Minato devoted a lot of his time to Naruto, as expected from a father who hadn't been around his entire life. Naruto discovered he was kind and compassionate, but deep within a hidden malignity dwelled, a changed Will of Fire to a Will of Hatred towards his old village. He had sworn to protect it with the Hokage Vow, but now he was out for revenge after seeing the mistreatment dealt to his son during his assumed death.

One fine day, Danzo called a meeting. As the members of Akatsuki gathered onto the two hands that stood as podiums, Danzo appeared suddenly. 'My fellow comrades, it is almost time for action. Konoha is almost on the move, my spies have informed me that they plan to attack this cavern within a month. We must strike first. Naruto, Minato, do you feel confident in attacking Konoha, your old village?

'Yes Danzo-sama, I have sworn to revenge against my former village. They will face my wrath because of how they treated my son!' said Minato passionately.

'Yes Danzo-sama, I am ready to show them who is the real demon,' said Naruto as he smiled evilly.

Danzo chuckled. 'Then we leave tomorrow morning. Standard battle gear everyone, wear your cloaks and your hats. Oh and Deidara, make sure you prepare your clay properly this time. I would hate for you to be unprepared. It seems most of us has scores to settle. Even you Itachi, with your brother out there,' muttered Danzo.

Naruto glanced at Itachi and was surprised to see his eyes glinting and a curious smile on his face. Seldom had he even seen Itachi with any expression and such an expression was very rare indeed. _I guess he really wants to see how his brother is doing, _thought Naruto. Unknown to any of them, Itachi also had an ulterior motive. The Uchiha Hideout had said that Uchiha Madara, unwilling to go blind due to his constant use of Mangeykou Sharingan, had plucked the eyes of his younger brother and achieved immortality and superior strength. Itachi had no idea where Madara was now, but he was convinced that the Kyuubi attack on Konoha village was due to the ancient Uchiha. Itachi planned to pluck the eyes of his younger brother and also achieve immortality. This was the last secret of the Uchiha Clan. _Yes, Sasuke, I left you alive for a purpose. It was so I could get immortality! _

'Very good. Now let me remind you of the dangers. We must take out the key strengths of the village, that is, the remaining Sannin, and the Sandaime Hokage who is most likely to summon King Enma, the legendary monkey. Also, Copy Ninja Kakashi will have to be dealt with. Sasuke, I leave to you, Itachi. With Gaara, it is likely he will summon Shakuku during this battle. Take them all out first and then we can move on to the lambs,' said Danzo with a sinister smile on his face. _My plans are proceeding as I predicted. It will not be long until I gain immortality_…

Naruto was excited to say the least. Finally he could unleash his fury, his vault of anger upon the village that had made his life a living hell his entire existence. Minato also was looking forward to a battle, but strangely, he felt a twang of regret over having to attack his former friends and teachers, the Sannin, Saurobi and his student, Kakashi. _I'm sorry, my old friends…you brought it upon yourself. If only you had heeded my last request, I wouldn't do this at all. _

The next morning, eight cloaked figures in black with red suns on them appeared with straw conical hats. 'Destination…the outskirts of Konoha,' said Danzo. The eight figures nodded and immediately vanished. Within a few hours, Saindaime detected eight incredible charka pulses, and immediately gathered his forces and sent a message to Sand Village requesting reinforcements immediately. The battle was on.


End file.
